


Mirror

by sammy55



Series: Alt!Carmilla Deserves A Happy Ending [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alt!Carmilla owns my soul so I needed to dive into her story a little bit more, Carmilla Season 3, F/F, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy55/pseuds/sammy55
Summary: When Laura is transported back to her original world, she is startled to find that the alternative world Carmilla came through as well, still clinging to her. The original Carmilla is not exactly thrilled with this new development.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I babbled in my tags on a gifset about Alt!Carmilla and a lovely anon asked me to extend my thoughts, thus this fic was born. I did write this in about 30 minutes and only I edited it, so please excuse any minor mistakes. Enjoy!

Laura kept her eyes focused on the sad vampire whose head was in her lap. She could feel Carmilla’s -  _ her  _ Carmilla’s - angry gaze burning holes into her body. She wanted to make sure that the other Carmilla was asleep before she left. 

Appearing back in her universe with a koala like tag-a-long was not expected and had not gone smoothly. Laf had walked off soon after Laura had broken the news about JP and the failed quest and Carmilla refused to acknowledge her alternative self. She just watched as Laura helped the broken shell of a vampire lay down on the couch and hold her through the first round of nightmares, muscle tense with anger and confusion. 

“She’s asleep.” 

Laura looked up at Carmilla and down again, away from the hurt in those dark eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t want her to wake up in a strange place without me.”

“I’m sure.” The curt answers indicated that Carmilla was reaching the end of her patience and Laura took that as a cue to gently loosen the other Carmilla’s grip on her, replacing herself with her yellow pillow. Hopefully it would soothe this vampire as much as it did the other. 

She gestured for Carmilla to follow her and walked into an adjoining room. “So.”

Carmilla’s eyes flared. “So? You go missing for a day and when you suddenly appear again you have this… her with you?” 

“She’s you Carm. She’s you if you had given me to your mother. She’s you if you had watched me get eaten by the anglerfish.” Laura reached out and pulled her vampire into a hug, leaning heavily upon Carmilla. Their hugs were so different - the other Carmilla hung on tight with fear and wild desperation, while her Carmilla held her solidly, giving her a place to ground herself. 

Carmilla didn’t let go, but her voice was still cold. “I don’t like it. Why didn’t she vanish like the other universe? What if she doesn’t?” 

“Then we deal with it?”

She scoffed, “What and have a strange little ménage à trois with two of me? Might as well call Xena over and make everyone uncomfortable.” 

Laura sighed and pressed a kiss into the hollow of Carmilla’s throat. “I don’t know. Can you accept that? I don’t know what will happen. I want to stop the world ending first, I want to stop more people dying. Then - if she’s still here - we can figure this out.” 

Carmilla shook her head and backed up enough that she could look into Laura’s eyes. “I don’t like it. The way she looks at you… it’s unsettling. She’s not stable and I don’t trust her.” 

“But you understand why I can’t just leave her, don’t you? Carm, I read my own obituary over there. I died and you had to watch.” 

“I sacrificed myself to save you.  _ She  _ was to weak.” It was the tone of Carmilla’s voice that tipped her off. The underlying shakiness, the fear that one day soon, she would be the weak one, unable to do what needed to be done. Afraid that what her mother said was true and that she was going to find Laura’s doom along with the talismans. 

Laura tilted her head up and caught her girlfriends lips in a gentle kiss, letting the fear of the past and the future melt away for a few moments as they swayed in a dance that was known only to them.

“Laura?!” 

The woman in question jerked away from the kiss, fuzzy head taking a moment to process how the tearful and frightened shout had come from the room next door when the woman the voice belonged to was in her arms. 

A moment later, the other Carmilla appeared at the doorway, halting and wringing her hands when she saw Laura and Carmilla wrapped around each other. “S-sorry. I woke up and you weren’t there and I thought everything was a dream and. I. Sorry. I’ll just.” She stared at Laura for a moment longer with raw desperation shining in her eyes, before her gaze flicked upwards and she backed into the room. 

Carmilla let out a long sigh and buried her nose in Laura’s hair, allowing the tension in her body slowly fade out. “Why are you so determined to help her?” 

Laura pulled back, eyes wide. “How can you even ask that? She’s you.”

“ _ I’m  _ me.” 

“But she’s a version of you. And she’s so… broken and unsure.” A pause. “I was falling in love with you back when I was pretty sure you were kidnapping girls. I was in love with you when you defied your mother and sacrificed your life for me. I loved you when you hated me and went on a killing rampage. I loved you when I wasn’t sure that you could ever forgive me for all the mistakes I’ve made. How could I possibly not love this version of you? 

“And yeah she’s… well…” Several Laura like hand gestures were made. “Things are complicated, but I’m not just gonna leave her to the mercy of your mother. Even if she isn’t  _ you  _ she looks like you and sounds like you and has the same memories as you. She’s enough like you that I couldn’t live with myself if I just let her go.”

A smirk. “Always the hero creampuff.” 

A kiss. “And that’s what you love about me.” 

“Mhmm.” 

The two stayed in their bubble for a few more minutes before Carmilla broke the kiss, nodding towards the doorway. “As much as I don’t want to, she’s about to wear a hole in the floorboards if she doesn’t see you soon. So.” She gestured with her hands, motioning for Laura to go in. 

Laura took a few steps forward, hand in Carm’s before realizing that the vampire wasn’t moving. “Are you not coming?”

A myriad of emotions flickered across Carmilla’s face before settling on something that pulled on Laura’s heart. “I don’t like looking at her. She reminds me of a time that I would rather forget. I feel like I’m moving backward when I’m near her.”

The name “Ell?” is whispered across the space between them. The silence is confirmation enough. Laura nods and stepped forward to give her vampire on last kiss before going to comfort her other one. 

Carmilla waited a few moments before shaking her head. 300 years, a ghost for a sister, and a battle with two ancient gods and this was still the weirdest thing to ever happen to her.

The next morning Laura wakes up and immediately noticed the lack of the koala like grip around her. She quickly sat up, shouting out “Carmilla?” before the room had stopped spinning. 

Carmilla - her Carmilla - appears in the room moments later. She sits next to Laura, pressing a kiss on her forehead and just sitting for a moment before leaning back. 

Laura waits another moment before asking, “Is she…?”

Nodding, Carmilla explained “She started fading around 3am last night. I think whatever remnants of the energy used to generate the alternate universe finally vanished.”

Tears pricked at Laura’s eyes. This made everything simpler, but she felt like she had somehow failed. 

“Hey,” a poke to her side roused her and she looked up at Carmilla. “She was happy. She was calm and happy and had the love of her life in her arms - I couldn’t ask for anything more should my end come.” 

Laura shook her head - she didn’t want to think about that - and pulled Carmilla in for a long kiss. They could afford to take a break for a few hours before going back to preventing the apocalypse. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there is interest, I may extend this or something. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
